The Wedding Sequel to The Act
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing. In a series of flashbacks watchread how Charlie and Hermione make their way down the aisle and all they went through just to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding (Sequel to The Act…)**

Recap Time:

"Hermione, What I want to say to you is very important and I don't want any distractions. So could you please put the shirt on?"

Usually Hermione would have cracked a joke but something in his voice advised her to do otherwise. She took the shirt from him and slipped it over her head and looked at Charlie, waiting for him to continue. Charlie took a deep breath, as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"Hermione, we've known each other for roughly six years now and we've been dating for 2. There's just something about you that makes you absolutely irresistible. If I could I would go back to the first time me met during the Quidditch World Cup and I would start our relationship there so that we could have more years together as a couple. But seeing as how that is impossible I'm just going to have to settle for the rest of our lives." Charlie paused looking at Hermione for any form of reaction but all he could see was a puzzled look on her face and a hint of wariness in her eye. So he took another deep breath and continued. "You know how people always like they live to love and not love to live. Well, I live to love you Hermione. I don't know how I would start my day if I didn't wake up with you next to me and I don't know how I would sleep without you by my side. I love the way you bark at people when they interrupt your reading. I love the way your eyes glow when you smile. I love the way your hair flows down your back. I love looking at your legs move when you walk. And I love you and everything about you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." Charlie opened his hand revealing that he had taken a small velvet box out of the drawer. He opened it and unveiled a titanium band with a diamond solitaire in the middle and two smaller solitaires on each side of it.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Of all the things she had been expecting, this had not been one of them. Sure the thought crossed her mind but she immediately dismissed it. She looked at Charlie and realized that everything he had just said, she felt the same way. She knew her answer. She looked Charlie in the eye and said

"Yes."

The Wedding:

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging in Ginny's room. Her hair was styled into a loose but still elegant bun with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes were dusted lightly with red eye shadow. Her cheeks were glowing pink from the blusher. She couldn't believe it was nearly time. Time for her to make her walk. She was going to become a part of the family that she loved. The Weasleys.

Flashback: (Telling the Weasleys)

Hermione looked at Charlie nervously as sat in the living room of the burrow, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to call them in for dinner. She hadn't been this nervous since that day Charlie convinced her to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his mother would stop hounding him. Now she and Charlie were here to tell the Weasleys (and Harry) something different. She reached into her pocket and fingered the ring Charlie had given her. When he proposed a month ago they both decided not to tell their families immediately. They wanted to just be together before being stressed out by all sorts of preparations for the wedding. But a week ago she told Charlie that she was tired of being unable to wear her engagement ring anywhere and lying to his family. So they both agreed that it was time.

"Dinner's ready!" called Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone immediately abandoned whatever conversations they were having and rushed to savor the taste of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Only Charlie and Hermione lingered back, letting everyone go first. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"There's no need to be nervous."

Hermione frowned, was she that easy to read? "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

Charlie laughed, "I know her 'Mione. Whenever you're nervous you reach into your pocket and finger your ring."

Hermione grinned back, "I guess your right."

Charlie smirked at her, "What do you mean guess? Of course I'm right!"

Hermione laughed, "Of course you are. Now let's go eat before you're mother gets suspicious as to why we're not there." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table at which the entire family was seated at. They took their places and dug into the food.

A while later as dessert was brought out Charlie took Hermione's hand and squeezed it lightly. This was the signal that they'd agreed upon when either felt that it was time. She squeezed his hand back saying that it was ok.

Charlie cleared his throat, trying to get everybody's attention. Unfortunately with so many people there and even more conversations going around, a mere clearing of the throat wasn't going to get any attention. He tried it another time but didn't succeed. Getting irritated he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sudden silence around that table was deafening.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him frowning, "Charlie, I assume there a reason that you rudely interrupted everybody's conversation."

Charlie grinned sheepishly, "Um, yeah. I um have something to tell you guys. See the thing is…"

Ron stared at Charlie bewildered, "Spit it out Charlie!"

"Um…see we…decided…um…"

Hermione groaned next to him. And she thought **she** was the nervous one. "Oh, for crying out loud Charlie. I'll tell them." She turned to face everyone at the table, "Charlie proposed and I said yes."

For a while everyone just stared her as though they didn't quite comprehend what she had just said. Then everyone started talking immediately.

"You're getting married!"

"Why didn't you tell us immediately?!"

"When did he propose?"

"How did he propose?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Or are you two already married and are waiting for after dessert to tell us?!"

Hermione and Charlie just looked at each other, wondering whom to answer first. They were saved from making that decision when Mrs. Weasley said, "Everybody settle down. I'm sure Hermione and Charlie will tell you everyone what they want to know especially **when** he asked and **why** they decided not to tell us until now."

Hermione gulped nervously. She knew that Mrs. Weasley would a little pissed at not being the first person to find out their news. She looked at Charlie, hoping for some help but he was suddenly extremely interested in the ceiling. She glared at him and told everyone how and when he proposed (although she didn't give all the details for the how.) after which she had launch into a whole explanation as to why they kept their engagement from everyone for so long.

And once it was time for them to leave, Hermione felt really relieved. She was still mad at Charlie for not helping her out but decided to wait until they apparated home to yell at him.

END FLASHBACK.

Charlie adjusted his jacket as he peered into his mirror. He couldn't believe his day had finally arrived. After weeks of hard and tiring preparations Hermione would finally become his wife. Even now, as he stood in his room knowing Hermione was just across the hall getting ready, he couldn't believe that she had actually said yes.

FLASHBACK: (Yes!)

At first he thought he had misheard her. His heart was beating really loudly and fast. And when he finally realized that she had said "yes" his heart started pumping at a speed that should have been dangerous. She had said yes! She was going to be his wife! He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Hermione smiled back at him. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. He slid his hand around her waist and drew her closer to him until she was sitting in his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "You are going to be a Weasley, **my** Weasley!" Hermione simply grinned at him.

"You're mum always considered me as a daughter; this is just making it official." She turned to face him and traced her fingers around her lips before kissing him. Charlie strengthened his hold around her as he took in the scent of her hair, the feel of her body entwined with his, the flavor of her lips as they danced with his, and he realized that he was extremely lucky to have her in his life. Not only was she already loved by his family but she loved him. And he loved her.

END FLASHBACK.


	2. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for all my stories and for motivating me to continue them. BUT I have exams, major major exams, coming up in the next two weeks and I really NEED to do well. So I'm taking a break. There will be no updates over the next two weeks. I'm sorry but like I said I NEED to do well.

BTW if your reading this on Summer's Come or The Wedding , I know I haven't updates in god knows how long, but I do have future chapters planned. It's just that after reading DH I kinda lost my interest in writing Harry Potter 'cos I was kinda disappointed.I mean the book was good enough, just not great. Still, over the last few weeks I told myself that I couldn't leave the story hanging so I've got the next chapters some what planned out.

Oh, and to all those reading my PR fics, I **will** updates Stars 2 and A New Home once my exams are over. Look At The Postmark was a spur of the moment decision, I just wanted y'all to know my take on that damn letter that caused so many problems!

Anyways, See you guys in two weeks!!

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 2

The Wedding: The sequel to The Act

I know, I know! It's been a helluva long time since I updated this story! In fact I just realized I never moved past the first chapter. But I'm turning over a new leaf! I swear updates won't be few and far between this time! I will be posting as regularly as possible now that school's over and I have no exams to worry about!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUTIABLE TO PEOPLE OF A CERTAIN AGE.

So hopefully I haven't lost my readers!

Chapter 2:

Hermione let out a groan of frustration as she glanced around Ginny's room. She and Ginny, her bridesmaid, were using her room to get ready for the wedding. There were clothes all over the room, it looked like the closet had vomited out every piece of garment in it. All sorts of accessories joined the clothes in the mess. The bed and cot were unmade, beauty products covered the study table and the dressing table, Hermione's books were all in messy piles in a corner of the room and the floor was littered with food wrappers from last night's sleepover.

There was no way she was going to find her shoes in this mess! She happened to glance at the mirror and saw her worried expression and nearly laughed. It definitely didn't go with the 'bride' look she was donning. It was her wedding day and here she was stressing herself about her shoes! She remembered the last time she's actually stressed about her shoes.

FLASHBACK:

"CHARLIE!" Hermione yelled from the bedroom. "Have you seen my silver stilettos?!" She was currently raiding their closet, searching for the missing shoes. Charlie poked his head into the room and shook his head at the mess.

"Hermione honey, why are you getting so stressed over a pair of shoes?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him over her shoulder and said, "The shoes go perfectly with this dress I bought for my hen's night."

Charlie grinned, "And exactly what dress is this? If it's new then I want to see it."

Hermione straightened up and turned around and glared at him, "Charlie if you're not going to help me find my shoes I suggest you go do something else, like clean the house!"

Charlie continued grinning at her as he walked to her side of the bed and bent down to pick something up. When he stood up he held out to her the shoes in question. "You put them there last night so that you wouldn't forget to wear them tonight."

Hermione grinned at him sheepishly as she reached over and took the shoes from him, "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Charlie pulled her into his arms, "And I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist and ran her hands through his red hair. She felt his hands on her waist, creeping up her shirt. Without breaking the kiss Charlie carried her to the bed and placed her down swiftly.

Hermione pulled off his T-shirt and ran her hands over his hard, well defined chest. Charlie rolled over so that she was now straddling him. She pulled away from Charlie's lips and kissed his neck and down his chest. She quickly pulled of her own shirt and moved to work on Charlie's jeans. But before she could even undo the button, Charlie rolled over once again so that he was on top.

He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Hermione felt a tug low in her stomach as Charlie did nothing but stare at her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily in her ear before lowering his head and capturing her breast in his mouth. His tongue did wicked things to her nipple while his other hand massaged the other breast.

Hermione could feel the wetness in her knickers and she would feel the arousal behind Charlie's jeans. She wanted them off immediately but she was in no position to do so. All she could do was moan as Charlie continued his torture on her breasts.

Slowly Charlie released her and made to work on her lower half. He all but ripped off the skirt and her knickers and then removed his jeans. Charlie lowered himself on her and kissed her again. Their tongues battled fiercely as she felt Charlie's hand moving lower and lower. Then she felt his thumb stroking her clit. Hermione moaned at the pleasure. Now she wanted nothing more than to feel his hot, hard cock in her, to fill her. But it seemed like Charlie had other ideas. She gasped when she felt him slide a finger inside her, and then another. He looked into her eyes as he started moving his fingers. It was incredibly erotic.

She moved with his fingers and wanting more. Charlie removed him fingers and she felt the tip of his member at her entrance. "Oh god Charlie! Just fuck me already!" she moaned.

Charlie grinned at her, "With pleasure love." And then he plunged in. Hermione moaned and raised her hips and moved with him. His thumb was rubbing circles on a clit as he plunged harder and deeper every time. Hermione screamed his name as she felt her walls tightening around him as she came. She grabbed his shoulders and bucked up when she finally came.

She opened her eyes in time to see Charlie's face scrunch up as he screamed her name and felt him spill his seed into her. She was exhausted but when she looked up at her soon to be husband she could see that he was not at all entirely spent out. And then she gasped when she felt his tongue lapping at her vagina.

"Charlie…what are—"

Charlie leaned up and kissed her, "Just having a little snack." He said grinning. "So you think you're gonna have fun at your hen's night without me?"

END FLASHBACK.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't wait till the wedding was over. That's when the real fun began. She sighed again as she looked around room. She'd better start looking for those shoes or she was going to end up a barefoot bride.


End file.
